Wireless technologies have improved nearly exponentially in recent years. The improvements are fostered by enhancements in hardware, software, communications standards, protocols, and increased availability to communications networks. Despite the improvements, many wireless users are still unable to receive weather alerts and other weather information. As a result, some wireless users may be at an increased risk of experiencing severe weather and other disasters or events. At the very least, wireless users may be unaware of pending or existing happenings.